


Quiet Like the Snow

by LilyofAzra



Series: East of the Sun and West of the Moon [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Coffee Shop, F/M, Fluff, Human Names, M/M, Magic, Paranormal, Romance, weres
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofAzra/pseuds/LilyofAzra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His memories always filled the silence of the snow. He couldn't help but think of her then. They always met when it was snowing. Until the day that she disappeared with only a letter left at his door and a promise that they would meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow Banks

Mathieu woke to a piercing pain in his arm. Sky blue eyes met his; the girl’s face was barely a breath away. 

“Franwis!” Tears filled his eyes and he began bawling for his brother.

“Shh.” The little girl patted his side. “Artie says you awright.”

" _Qui_ _es_ - _tu_?" Mathieu just turned his wide eye gaze to her, cradling his right arm to him. It was already bound by cloth.

“I’m Amelia.” She struggled with the last part, stuttering over the l, but was proudly pointing at herself.

“Matheiu.” He gestured to himself, trying to sit up a bit more. But the world twisted when he moved. The pain made him want to be sick.

“Matthew?” She parroted back the last word, and reached for something in the vase. “It’s wovewy to met you.”

A crumpled daisy was pushed into his hand.

“It’ll make you better. And you know, you got prewwy eyes.” Her grin was as bright as the sun.

“ _Merci_.” He wiped the tears from his face and took the flower, not understanding a word she said. His throat hurt, but she seemed nice.

“Artie says we have to stay here. ‘Cause its blizzing outside. He made fire and stuff.” Her hands moved as she talked, a wide gesture when she talked. He only understood half the words she said.

“Can I get water, please?” Mathieu remembered to add the last word at the end as his mother had taught him. It was one of the few phrases in English that he knew.

“Sure.” She hopped from her seat by the little cot, dashing to go pour water from a bottle into an old glass. By the time she returned to the bed, half of it had been spilt. “Here.”

“ _Merci_.” He grasp the cup, there was a slight tremor in his hand.

“What’s mercy?” She plopped besides the bed, staring at him as he drank.

Mathieu knew that word, but he did not know what the English word was for merci. He tried to gesture to her then to the cup, and gave a small smile.

“Uh?” Blinking at him, she didn’t understand.

“Amelia, if you were given a cup of water what would be the polite response?” The voice had a distinct accent to it. The stranger looked like an adult, expect his face had a couple of weird bumps on it.

Matt scooted back towards the wall, bringing the blanket up.

“Um…Thank you.” Amelia answered automatically. Before she grinned at the stranger, and ran straight towards him, only to tackle him into a hug.

“Artie!” She shouted with glee as he picked her up. “I was wowwied that the snow ate you.”

“No need to worry poppet.” He kissed her forehead. “I even found something in the snow-”

“Mathieu!” A blonde blur rushed past the siblings, and landed in a hug around the boy. “ _Mon Dieu, I was so worried_.” He continued in French, and then switched to English. “But I met _l’ange_ with the prettiest green eyes and he said he had found you.”

Arthur was blushing behind him, and Amelia was beaming at him.

“Franwis!” Mathieu threw himself into the hug, before he gave out a cry and rubbed his arm.

Immediately, the other boy and the little girl were at his side.

“I think he broke his arm.” Arthur bent down besides Francis. “I put it in a swing and did my best to set it, but we can’t make it to the hospital in this weather.”

“It danwerous.” Amelia piped in from his side.

“It  _is_  dangerous, Amelia.” Arthur patted the four year old’s head. “You and your brother are most welcome to weather out this storm with us. It is already night and the blizzard hasn’t lifted up yet.”

* * *

 

Mathieu was staring at the ceiling.

Fragments of the dream danced through his mind. It was such an early memory. Francis told him that he had probably fallen off a tree and broke his arm. A pair of angels had found him, and they had saved his life.

He knew that the other children weren’t really angels. But the way the little girl had smiled at him. They had discovered that they were neighbors the next week, and had been inseparable ever since.

He wondered if she still remembered him.

The brother and sister had moved to England a few years later. There was just a letter at their home, written in crayon from her. She had drawn a stick figure picture of them together, and said they would meet again. Their names were written together in a heart.

Matt convinced himself to get out of bed, but memories of the past played in his mind as he readied for the day. Picking up the old book, he looked at the daisy pressed between the pages. He traced a finger over each petal. It was missing a few.

It had been the very first thing she gave him.

He knew that Francis had tired to figure out what happened to them. His brother had wept for days after the pair had left, moaning about how love had forsaken him. Matt, at the time, just thought he was sick and kept bring the older boy canned soup. Francis would just smile down at him and ruffle his hair.

Pulling on his coat and gloves, Mathieu left the warmth of the house.

It was snowing. Great lazy puffs coated his car. He had the vehicle uncovered in moments. A good six centimeters of the stuff had a built up. He had only one destination in mind.

After parking, he made his way into the town. 

His thoughts shifted to his older brother. He hadn’t seen Francis in two years. Not that they didn’t keep in touch, but his older brother was frolicking around in France at the moment. It was originally on business, but he couldn’t help but think that he had become distracted by something.

If he had been paying better attention he would have been able to dodge. He wasn’t.

The girl’s foot caught on the step out of the Tim Horton’s and the cup of coffee flew into the air. The contents spiraled out and hit them both. But she was still falling straight for him, bringing them both down into a snow bank. The cup of coffee crushed between them. Sky blue eyes met his.

“My coffee.” She sat up and gazed mournfully down at the flattened cup in her hand. There was maybe even a glimmer of tears in her eyes.

Was she unaware that she had landed on top of him? 

Mathieu knew that he could sometimes be overlooked, but this was ridiculous.

“Ahem.” He cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks heat a little at the awkwardness. 

“I am so sorry.” A blush stained her cheeks. There were dark bags under her eyes. She tried to get up, but their feet were still tangled together. Loosing balance, she fell back into the snow bank, just missing him. There was a muffle cry to his side.

Dusting the snow off, he hopped up. Taking a measure look at the woman who was sprawled in the snow. Her Starwars toque had fallen off, and the rest of her coat had a clear blanket of the sticky white snow onto of it. A backpack was also half buried at her side. She was just staring blankly at the sky.

Smiling, he offered a hand to her. “Why don’t I replace that cup of coffee?” 

“You are my hero.” Stars glimmer in her eyes as she grasped his hand. "You know most people wouldn't offer a free cup of coffee to the person that just dumped one all of them."

“It isn’t fully free.” He grinned at her as he helped her to stand. “It costs your name.”

“Amelia.” She laughed. Stepping back into Tim Hortons, as he held the door for her.

"You know you really did save me. I have my last, very last, finale today. If I didn't get coffee I fear that I would fail it and not graduate. I haven't slept since yesterday." She chatted on about finishing her degree, ordering a ridiculous frappe with an extra shot as he picked a maple flavor coffee and a few donuts. 

Her eyes kept on the donut in his hand as she talk. The want was clear in her eyes. He ate it slower, evening going so far as to lick the extra sugar off his fingers, before he offer her the second one.

"That was mean." Amelia stuck a tongue out at him. "But thank you. I spent the last dollar I had on the previous cup." She snatched the chocolate cover donut, so utterly delighted to get food. Her phone made a chiming noise from her backpack, she immediately started searching for it. Her face clearly froze when she saw the time.

"I've got to run." Pulling out a pen, she jolted something down on a napkin. But pause for a moment.

"You know?" She handed him the napkin. "I never did get your name."

"Mathieu Williams." He stood up when she did. His day suddenly seeming brighter. "And good luck."

"Thank you." She hesitated for a moment, shuffling on both feet. Her phone chimed again. "I'll see you around." Dashing off, she was gone within moments.

He flipped the napkin opened.

Amelia Jones

And a phone number.

 

 

 


	2. Pure White Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia remembers a dream. They both realize that they knew each other once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fluff. Pure fluff. With maybe a hint of plot.

There was a boy in the snow.

Amelia blinked. Before running over, small feet carrying her all the way. There was red staining through his odd fur blanket and already pooling in the surrounding snow. She had seen something falling from the tree. It hadn’t looked like a boy then.

She bent down and poked him.

He groaned in response.

Maybe she could play with him?

Hmm. She hit her palm. They could play doctor, since the red was coming out. It meant something. Grinning, she tried to shake him awake. But all he did was groan.

Was he too tired to play?

But taking a nap in the snow was a bad idea. A very bad idea. Arthur had told her that. She could take him to their secret house, the one that they hid in when mama and father were fighting.

Grabbing his arm, she dragged him on top of the sled she was playing with. Humming, she thought about getting Arthur. Maybe he could figure out how to wake the boy so that they could play.

The fur was left behind.

* * *

The phone was buzzing by her ear. Half-asleep, Amelia reached around her bed for it. The dream was already fading, to someone bleeding in the snow. She check the caller id, unknown number.

Excited she sat up. Maybe it was the coffee guy.

“Hello.” She answered, while looking around for her glasses.

“Um. Oui. Hello. This is Mathieu.” It was. He had called her. She decided that she loved his voice. It was the sweetest French Canadian accent, even if he was slightly stumbling over words at first.

“Hi. Matthew.” Amelia placed her glasses on, getting out of bed. Her nap was officially over. “I passed my exam! I get to graduate this weekend and it’s all thanks to… me mostly. But you helped.” Giddily, she danced to her fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

He laughed at that comment. “I am glad I could be of assistance. Do you want to get dinner in celebration?”

She took a small sip of water before she answered. Then looked down at her T-shirt. Perfect. “That sounds great. I know this hole-in-the-wall burger place. They have got the best shakes.”

“That sounds great. Is six good for you?”

Amelia shifted the phone to her other side and glanced at her clock. It was 4:30 pm. “Six is prefect. Let’s meet at Captain America’s Burgers. It’s off of Fifth Street.”

* * *

“You are eating pancakes.” Amelia stated blankly as she drank some of her milkshake. There was bacon as well, which was also drenched in maple syrup.

“And poutine.” Mathieu grabbed one of the fries from the basket in the center, before popping it into his mouth.

“I didn’t even know what that was and I ate here once a month.” She had eyed the dish dubiously when it had come out.

“It’s classic Canadian food. Here try one.” He stuck a fork into the gravy and cheese coated fries. “They’re delicious.”

Picking up the fork, she put one in her mouth. It was divine.

“Alright. These are good. Can’t really go wrong with French fries though.” She picked up one of her own and dipped it into her shake.

“Try this.”

Mathieu took into, letting their fingers touched for the briefest of moments. It seemed odd, but fair was fair. It was sweet and salty. And strangely good.

“It’s different.” That was his final verdict.

“So who’s your favorite Marvel character?” And they were off talking about the whole franchise, from the Avengers to the X-men. The shakes were finished before the meals. Eventually, they started mocking the stereotypes from the various places they lived.

“Oh. The English are so stuffy. I lived in London for a little bit, before I moved to the US.”

“I knew a girl that moved to England when I was a kid.” The words had slipped out without him even thinking about. Upon meeting this Amelia, he had thought about the one he knew as a child. “She had the same first name as you, but her last name was Kirkland.”

The light briefly died from her eyes. But she gave a bright smile.

“I knew a Mattie, when I was very young. He had the same color eyes you do. That almost violet shade.” Amelia was quieter now, but there was a tremor of surprise. “I made him a promise.”

“That you would meet again? Written in crayon.” The pieces were falling together. His eyes sparkled. “I can’t believe that it is you.”

“I know right! This has to be some sort of fate. Let’s go to a park like we did then!” She stood up, a hand stretched out towards him.

“Oui.” Mathieu grinned, finishing paying for the check, and took it.

After they walked halfway there, Mathieu snuck down, and tossed a snowball at her before running ahead. Laughing, Amelia grabbed a handful and chased after him. But he had waited for the right moment and nailed her in back of the head.

“No fair!” She dusted her cap off, before swooping down and grabbing a fist full. “I was distracted.” Launching one at him, she stumbled for a moment, setting her aim off.

A random passerby was hit face first.

“Opps. I am so sorry.” Amelia brought both of her hands to her face trying to surpass laughter.

They merely grinned and waved it off.

By the time that Mathieu had caught up to her, she had fallen on her back laughing. He offered her a hand again, but this time she pulled him down with her. She turned to him, her cheeks rose from the cold and blue eyes bright. Snow was caught in golden strains, making her hair shimmer.

“Let’s make snow angels.”


End file.
